Steven Universe Fanbase Wikia:Chat/Logs/28 July 2016
01:24 mmm 01:25 galakatikajaani 01:25 galakatikajaani 01:25 galakatikajaani 01:28 hey peps 01:32 ok 03:05 hey Rena o/ 03:07 yo 04:04 soooooooo 04:05 Crewinuverse just took a huge dewey in all of our theories 04:05 on how corruption worked 04:09 hm 04:09 ? 04:11 Everyone thought it was a thing that happened overtime 04:11 but now its clear that the Diamonds fired it off as a going away present 04:12 yea 04:13 Assholes 04:16 I kinda want to set up a Shipping page for RP 04:18 04:18 awww 04:18 ? 04:19 04:19 Its Dewey 04:19 Saying 04:19 JUST 04:19 DEW 04:19 IT 04:19 His head being replacedwith Shia LaBeouf 04:21 I agree 04:21 though we dont have anymore then platonic ships 04:21 And the Friend-ship between Onyx/Alex ended with a big conclusion 04:22 we could atleast list those as brotps then 04:22 sure 04:40 Shipping 04:43 can you make a sunk Brotps for Onyx and Alex? 04:43 Since you know, Onyx is ded 04:45 done 04:46 thank you :) 05:08 yo 05:08 What's up? 05:08 ok 05:14 , 05:16 omf the lag 05:16 hey guys o/ 05:16 Hello! o/ 05:16 How are you? 05:21 im good 05:21 ü 05:21 you* 05:21 ? 05:21 Doing pretty well, and it's good to hear you are as well 05:22 so 05:23 Crewinuverse just took a huge dewey on all of our theories 05:23 about corruption 05:25 ok 05:26 Did they make a post about it, or are you talking about the previous episode? 05:26 yup 05:26 prev ep 05:27 Yeah, they kinda did. But they also confirmed a theory, so it isn't all bad 05:28 [ 05:28 05:28 afk 05:41 hey Opal o/ 05:53 Hey Jinx! o/ 05:53 hiya! 05:53 hey Jinx o7 05:54 WAAAAAAAAAH 05:54 MY ARM 05:54 im going to draw my child 05:54 centi 05:54 what 05:54 that was so sad :( 05:55 Also made me hate the Diamonds 05:55 same same 05:55 Yeah, it really made them a lot worse IMO 05:55 fuckers hurt my babies 05:56 Like, before I only hated YD and BD a lot 05:56 Now I hate them all very much 05:56 have you guys seen the theorys on what the weapon is? 05:56 nope 05:56 None so far but I have my own theory on it 05:56 same like, how much of an asshole do you have to be? 05:56 though I know that took a huge dewey in all of our theroys 05:56 yyaku is gonna be mad once they see the episode 05:56 they wanted to play ceentie 05:56 oh its the floating orb thing in the moon base, i think thats the nuke 05:57 maybe 05:57 i miss mason ;; 05:57 Floating orb? 05:57 I'm trying to remember 05:57 ill find a picture :0 05:57 Thank you! 05:57 05:58 np! 05:59 Honestly my personal theory is that the diamonds developed some kind of sound bomb, and transmitted it over the wailing stones on Earth. The giant flash that appeared from the sky was them activating some sort of super wailing stone 05:59 but your theory makes much more sense honestly 05:59 that does make sense tho! 06:00 tyty 06:00 I hope we get to see what that orb is tho 06:00 That'll be sweet 06:00 It might be a weapon though 06:01 Definitely could be 06:01 We'll just have to see 06:01 Who's hype for tonight's episode? 06:02 me 06:02 the sound frequency could have mutanted the gems wind 06:02 days 04 hours 59 mins 12 sec 06:02 just like how dog whistles affect dogs 06:02 That makes a lot of sense Rena 06:03 mind* not wind 06:03 I just realized that the humans weren't affected at all 06:03 So you're probably 100% right 06:03 whats tonights episode? 06:03 Mexican Matrix Opal (Rena-Shi) 06:04 Tbh I never had a theory on corrupted gems until this episode confirmed how they became corrupted, sort of 06:04 Alone at Sea 06:04 yeah and its really sad 06:04 oH 06:04 YES 06:04 Honestly I thought that if gems stayed cracked for too long they became corruptedd 06:04 shes cute rena 06:04 same 06:05 it also needs to be said 06:05 'your mother was only able to save a handful of her friends' 06:05 thanks 06:05 Maybe Rose's shield protects against corruption? 06:06 Honestly that line never made sense to me until last night's episode 06:07 Shipping 06:08 Jinx check the sunken ships 06:08 sorry im drawing 06:09 i agree zzr 06:09 maybe its a healing shield?? 06:09 aaAAAA LOOK AT THAT SWEET BROTP 06:10 :^) 06:10 wELP ONEX SUNK FUCK 06:10 yup... 06:10 r i p 06:11 RIS Onyx 06:11 (Rest in Shards) 06:11 SHE DED 06:13 * Rena-Shi boops chat 06:15 lmao chat died 06:15 RIP chat 06:15 tfw bored 06:16 watching South Park 06:16 waiting for my pizze 06:16 id suggest rp but japks only character is currently on a ship that tsun's character is driving 06:16 only active character on earth that is 06:17 I can have Serendibite on Earth 06:17 I have no active characters on Earth atm 06:17 you can enter RP zzr 06:18 technically speaking, the warp pad peridot used in warp tour should be up (i think its warp tour anyways) 06:19 Peridot can send a few robonoids to Earth 06:19 with Serendibite and whoever wants with 06:19 Zzr can introduce themselves 06:21 Yeah, I can make that work. My characters aren't on any specific planet right now, but that doesn't mean they aren't near a warp pad 06:21 only question is 06:21 ye 06:21 Rebel or Homeworld? 06:21 alex and amey are on earth rn 06:21 i think 06:21 Peridot is on Homeworld 06:21 Morgan is a captive 06:21 Chryso is on earth 06:22 yass 06:22 Well, the character I'd be RPing is homeworld 06:22 Like, allied with homeworld, but not actually against the rebels either 06:22 homeworld leaning? 06:23 Yeah, pretty much. She doesn't care who you're allied with, she just follows orders given to her by her diamond 06:23 And if she has no orders, she kinda does what she wants 06:23 who is her diamond? 06:23 ooh 06:23 thats cool 06:24 Well, in my fanon, she's White Diamond's second in command 06:24 oh... 06:24 Well WD is kinda insane 06:24 and preparing for war 06:25 Ahh 06:26 I'm WD 06:27 Ah, I didn't know that. Tbh I've never really been part of an RP before 06:27 I can RP another one of my gems tho, one that isn't allied with anybody 06:27 She's not really rebel, but doesn't necessarily like homeworld either 06:28 you can RP as anyone 06:28 just wanted to get you up to date 06:28 Whoops 06:29 Accidentally closed chat 06:31 I think I'll pass on RPing honestly. As much fun as I'm sure it is, I don't really know how and would feel uncomfortable trying to do so tbh 06:31 its your decision, im chill wit it 06:34 . 06:35 yup 06:38 06:38 Hi Pepearl o/ 06:39 O_O 06:39 Looks great 06:39 Hey peps o/ 06:41 okay 06:41 almost done with centi 06:41 shes so cute 06:42 PIZZA 06:42 OMG 06:42 ITS 06:42 SO 06:42 GOOOD 06:50 . 06:51 finished centitijtwitrso 06:51 centit 06:52 centits 06:52 04 hours 08 mins 54 sec 06:54 LOL 06:54 I just saw the funniest thing 06:54 'I am Counter Strike and I find this Globally Offensive' 06:55 Oh god why 06:58 img="pre10.deviantart.net/4262/th/pre/f/2016/210/a/a/centi_by_awesome1472-dabtzfo.png' 06:58 fuc 06:58 http://pre10.deviantart.net/4262/th/pre/f/2016/210/a/a/centi_by_awesome1472-dabtzfo.png 07:03 I can't listen to songs NOO! 07:04 RIP songs 07:05 they're not dead 07:05 Its just Ezan time 07:07 * Rena-Shi poks chat 07:10 chat is ded 07:14 ded 07:21 AYA 07:21 I finnaly said it 07:21 AYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:21 And I tottaly had a tab open 07:21 Aya yeah! 07:22 So today is Alone at Sea 07:23 Which I am excited for 07:23 same 07:23 Also same 07:23 Oh god 07:23 I'm so full 07:24 Two simultaneous episodes about pizza 07:24 I finnaly gave in 07:24 and had some pizza 07:24 And fuck me I am full 07:24 God I'd love some pizza right now 07:27 sorry im drawing rn 07:33 * Rena-Shi pokes 07:33 * Japkot is poked 07:33 https://goo.gl/WnKvpM 07:34 Oh my god 07:34 APF 07:34 Yes 07:35 ? 07:35 Its an American thing 07:35 oh 07:35 ok then 07:40 Hey Vivid! 07:40 o/ 07:41 hi~ ;w; 07:41 Hey Grace o/ 07:42 jinx bb hi~ ;w; 07:54 wb rena ;w; 07:54 07:55 back 07:55 had to do soemthign 07:55 wb ;w; 07:55 heyooo 07:55 * Vivid Dreams huggle and roll 07:56 * JinxBinx huggles and rolls 07:56 ;u; 07:56 * Vivid Dreams roll into pm 08:04 ajjprrvz 08:04 02 hours 57 mins 32 sec 08:04 08:04 08:04 Same 08:04 marzzx 08:05 Zramzx 08:05 koptaj 08:05 hfdsa 08:06 JiniBnxx 08:06 what 08:08 zzrmax.and.rena-shi.make.the.ultimate.fusion 08:08 combine.the.characters.in.their.usernames.and.u.get 08:08 snazzierr ham-X 08:08 Best user name ever 08:09 dapper.pork.to.the.extreme 08:10 i love that fusion 08:11 dapper pork 08:11 wow 08:14 watching a twitch Livestream 08:20 * Rena-Shi pokes chat again 08:20 Omg i'm going to explode in a second 08:20 y 08:21 My son is basically being bullied online 08:21 By some worthless cunt 08:21 >:O 08:21 im suing these emotes 08:24 yeah 08:24 hes following me fucking everywhere 08:24 who? 08:25 alex 08:26 jeez the fuck 08:26 what's happening 08:26 O-o 08:26 Because Alex is immature, and he thinks that anyone who doesn't like him has some sort of mental condition 08:27 smh 08:28 i didn't even do shit i just told him to back off 08:28 and suddenly 08:28 im scum 08:28 .-. 08:28 wtf 08:28 * JinxBinx shrugs 08:28 * Vivid Dreams quiet huggle and roll ;w; 08:29 * JinxBinx huggles 08:30 http://i.imgur.com/HNL3F9h.png 08:31 sorry 08:31 * Vivid Dreams quiet roll into pm 08:39 t 08:39 eelee 08:39 titty 08:41 if.u.say."whale.oil.beef.hooked".out.louds 08:41 it.sounds.like."well.i'll.be.fucked".in.an.irish.accent!!!!!!!!!!! 08:41 if you say fish is a big shit 08:42 it sounds like fish is a big shit! 08:42 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:42 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:42 Its true! 08:42 aya!!!!!!!! 08:43 Aya is the best thing thats ever happened tbh! 08:43 ikr! 08:45 ok so I watched the ep early and I loved it (heart) 08:46 :000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 08:46 FUCK 08:46 LMAO MY BUTTON GOT STUCK 08:46 OM 08:46 WTF 08:46 TRY WATER OR SOMETHING BB 08:48 ILL TRY OMFG 08:48 (firstnet) 08:49 we rly need staff emotes tbh ;;; 08:50 ponxbonx stop dying D:\ 08:51 gasps 08:51 * Vivid Dreams faint 08:51 Wait, vivid 08:51 Where is episode? 08:52 I will pm you max. ;D 08:52 Thank you! 08:52 (garnetftw) 08:53 (peributt) 08:54 (pearl gem) w (pearl gem) 08:55 08:55 (alexandrite head gem) _ (alexandrite head gem) (lapis gem) 08:56 that.u.@jinx 08:57 its siberian 08:57 so yes me 08:57 looks nice 08:57 i.was.right!!!!!! 08:58 ty @japk 08:58 oh.would.u.look.at.that 08:58 dove.is.back 08:58 youre a shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:58 whose Dove? 08:58 dove's song. 08:59 a old user on original. 08:59 the fuck why do people fap on omegel 08:59 because.there's.no.rule.against.it, 08:59 why not is the accurate question 08:59 at.least.i.don't.think.there.is 08:59 oh bae check the shipping page 09:00 I did~ ;w; 09:00 i dont think so either 09:00 im watching pinksytlist 09:00 Why doesn't Aya have its own movie? 09:00 http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2326094/ 09:00 thats.a.really.good.question!!!!!! 09:00 All I found was this! 09:01 But thats not what Aya is about D:> 09:01 how.silly!!!! 09:01 we.will.start.a.series!!! 09:01 fish is a bastard shit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 09:03 Sooooooooooo 09:03 RP anyone? 09:03 * Vivid Dreams secret pm rping >:3 09:03 im up for it 09:03 Max? 09:03 Bastard = Really cool 09:03 Shit = Really awesome! 09:03 I am ok with it. 09:04 ping Zzrmax 09:04 Sorry, finishing up the episode 09:04 Give me another minute or two 09:04 ofc 09:04 You guys go ahead Imma wait for Max before I bring in Seren 09:05 Alright, turns out I had 15 seconds left 09:05 So we good 09:05 Oh ok 09:05 Everyone ready? 09:05 i am, i might be a little slow though cus work 09:06 go then 09:06 i can 09:06 _____________________ 09:06 ______________________ 09:06 and.that's.all.for.today!!!!!!!! 09:06 --------------------------------------- 09:06 ______________________ 09:06 ______________________ 09:06 ______________________ 09:06 vivid pls 09:07 3 09:07 2 09:07 1 09:07 go 09:07 _ 09:07 Amey is sleeping. 09:08 Peri is dragging Seren toward a warp pad, while trying to open a line for Chryso on her communicator 09:08 Chrysoprase is practicing her powers on some dummies she set up to look like WD, one of them is impale through the gem. Chrysoprase opens up a communicator line. 09:08 Amey snores. 09:10 Peridot looks angry as usual, 09:10 "Why did you leave him here?!" 09:10 She points at Seren 09:11 Chrysoprase: "I forgot he existed" she blankly stares at the screen 09:11 Peridot facepalmed, "You do realize how dangerous it is for me to have him with me?" 09:12 Chrysoprase sighs: "Seren, You there?" 09:13 Amey snorts awake. 09:14 "friED CHCIEKSN" 09:14 "Yes, I'm here," Seren replied, still as stoic as ever 09:14 Chrysoprase waves to amey: "Mind warping to earth? i think one of the warps are funcitonal" 09:15 Peridot jumped in again, "Is the Main Galaxy Warp still functional?" 09:15 Amey yawns, waving back. 09:15 Chrysoprase nods 09:16 "Ok then, I'll send him through the warp pad," 09:17 Chrysoprase nods again: "Yo Amethyst, Mind warping us to the main galaxy warp? i keep forgetting how to use those things" 09:18 Peridot sneaks Seren through the countless corridors to the main warp room, 09:18 Amey nods. 09:18 !Sure.! 09:18 Chrysoprase goes to amethyst, her WD dolls kidna just turning back into sand. 09:18 (eggplant) 09:19 (eggplant) 09:19 (what hte fuck) 09:19 Amey blinks. 09:19 sapphire is an eggplant confirmed )) 09:19 !Did you kill her bro?! 09:19 sapphlant) 09:19 (eggphire) 09:19 (accurate) 09:19 Chrysoprase: "No, i was practicing." 09:19 (omg.try.it.with.the.peach 09:20 (peach) 09:21 They arrive on the warp pad, and Peridot gives him some before leaving, 09:21 She gave him some 09:21 (lol 09:22 (insturctions) 09:22 (she gave him some instructions= 09:22 Amey blinks. 09:22 !Ohhh,! 09:22 CHrysoprase get on the warp pad: :3 09:22 !Kick her ass bro.! 09:22 Amey hops on, and warps them off 09:22 (eggplant) 09:22 (HAH) 09:23 (I'm glad we have an eggplant emote) 09:23 Chrysoprase: "I will" She laughs "We are off to get seren 09:23 !Oh, whos with him?! 09:23 Chrysoprase: "I think peridot" 09:23 Seren looked at the Warp Pad, some semblance of fear in his eyes 09:24 He stepped on it, 09:24 (Max you can bring in your char if you want to) 09:24 (peach) 09:24 (tomato) 09:24 (I don't really know how tbh Japk) 09:24 (fish i hate your emoji requests) 09:25 (Just bring them in with Seren) 09:25 !Is he still your bodyguard?! 09:25 (It's easy from there) 09:25 bb pm D;) 09:25 (peach) 09:25 Chrysoprase: "Iiiii forgot he was a bodyguard." 09:25 (finally fuckin done) 09:26 !OMG, I kinda forgot about him too...! 09:26 Chrysoprase: "Mhm..." 09:27 The warp pad lights up 09:29 Chrysoprase: "Oh shit" 09:30 tbh I am just looking up horoscope gemstones :^3) 09:30 !Uh oh.! 09:31 AND AQUARIUS HAS SOME PRETTY ONES AAA 09:31 *) 09:31 oooh) 09:31 When it stopped lighting up, Seren appeared, 09:31 Chrysoprase: "Yo" 09:31 Amber 09:31 Amethyst 09:31 Angelite, Blue Obsidian, Boji Stone, Cryolite, Garnet, Hematite, Lithium Quartz, Magnetite, Merlinite, Rainforest Jasper) 09:32 Along with Seren, another gem stood upon the warp pad 09:32 http://www.healing-crystals-for-you.com/zodiac-birthstones.html here if you want to see your's~ ;w;) 09:33 AND IT IS PIScES AcTUALLY RIP) 09:33 Seren stepped off the warp pad 09:33 FOR ME I MEAN) 09:33 (but still pretty gems ;w;) 09:34 Chysoprase hums; "Who is with you" 09:35 Andalusite responds "Oh, my apologies. I must have accidentally gotten tangled up in your warp system" 09:35 Chrysoprase: "Hm, Its fine, i still wonder who you are though" 09:35 "Better get off the warp pad," 09:36 "My name is Andalusite, but you can call me Andi" she says as she steps off the warp pad 09:36 Seren kneels down, his hands light up with flames 09:36 Amey waves. 09:36 Chrysoprase: "Im Chrysoprase...Guessing your a homeworld gem?" 09:36 !Hiya!! 09:36 Chrysoprase is looking at Seren 09:36 (tbh I want to make pyrite appear :3) 09:37 Amey looks at Andi. 09:37 "I used to be, but I've long since left home world." 09:37 He put his hands on the Galaxy Warp and it started to melt 09:37 A giant gem would warp in, she seemed to have four eyes, but only one gem, but it didn't have stripes. 09:37 (pretend it was before japk's message :3) 09:37 Chrysoprase noooddss: "Why are you mELTING TH- Hi" 09:38 !So you're cool now- WOAH GIANT MAMA!! 09:38 "Peridot's orders," 09:38 "Hello. I am Pyrite." 09:38 "And you all are...?" 09:39 Chrysoprase: "Chrysoprase" 09:39 !I'm Amethyst.! 09:39 "You may call me Andi, as for the others, I know not their names" 09:39 !Oh.! 09:39 The gem would be half the size of the diamond, and smile. 09:39 "Just call me Pyra." 09:40 "I prefer Pyrite but your choice." 09:40 Chrysoprase: "Mk, Pyrite and Andi, You guys can call me Chryso, then" She smiles back 09:40 "I am indeed. But I am not a fusion~" 09:41 !Wait...what?! 09:41 Seren 09:41 is finished melting off the warp 09:41 (brb, my father is calling me) 09:41 "Yeah. I am not....The four eyes...I would rather not explain." 09:41 (cya max D:) 09:42 and rena ;;;) 09:43 (;;;) 09:43 !I think they're cool!! 09:43 "It is har-oh...I guess they are." 09:43 Chrysoprase: "Hey, if sapphires and BD can have one eye, im fine with others having more than 2" 09:44 bb pm ;;;) 09:44 (aaaaaaaand I have to go. Of course, the one time I try to do something fun, I am forced to go elsewhere.) 09:44 (sigh....I'll be back on later I suppose....) 09:44 cya ;;;;) 09:44 (Awww :( gb man) 09:44 "Alright." 09:44 (awww bye) 09:45 Amey nods to her bro. 09:45 !Yeah!! 09:45 The gem would laugh, and smile. 09:45 Chrysoprase: "So, Homeworld gem? Sorry if i asked this already" She chuckles 09:45 "Yes." 09:46 She would look down to the yellow diamond located on her outfit. 09:46 Seren got up, and dusted himself off, 09:47 Chrysoprase: "Hm," She pauses "On a mission to here?" 09:47 yo fish )) 09:47 "Indeed." 09:47 (wb) 09:47 Amey blinks. 09:47 (wb) 09:47 Chrysoprase: "For What?" 09:47 !Huh..! 09:47 "Why are you even anyway?" 09:47 *even here 09:47 "And to check on the warps." 09:47 bb pm ;;;;) 09:48 Chrysoprase: "We are just looking around on earth, also i think seren trapped you here" 09:48 (So the Homeworld gem doesen't care about their only way back melted off? 09:48 (oh) 09:48 "Are you...serious?!" 09:48 She would look annoyed and over to Seren. 09:48 Chrysoprase: "Serious as i could be" 09:48 Seren shrugged, "Superiors Orders," 09:49 !Hehe....! 09:49 "I can't believe you made me stuck her!"\ 09:49 !Oops.! 09:49 *here 09:49 Chrysoprase: "Its better than being stuck on planet 237, that planet sucks" 09:50 "Peridot thought it was a good idea to cut of White Diamond's only acces to Earth," 09:50 Chrysoprase: "There are ships." 09:50 "And you also left me stuck here...!" 09:50 "She doesen't have enough for her whole army," 09:50 !White Diamond...aka ass.! 09:52 Chrysoprase: "Anyways, Should we get back to the beach?" 09:53 "Beach...?" 09:53 !I vote yes.! 09:53 Chryspprase: "Sand, Water, Earth" 09:53 Chrysoprase: "Beach" 09:53 "That planet of the Rebellion..." 09:53 She would shake her head. 09:54 Amey nervously chuck;es. 09:54 *chuckles. 09:54 ((Tsun! 09:54 o hey tsun_) 09:54 (hi tsun! 09:54 (Heyyy Tsun 09:55 hai! 09:55 what's going on in RP? 09:55 Chrysoprase: "Well if you are gonna be stuck here, its better to see what places are what" 09:55 (Seren warped to Earth) 09:56 (And melted the warp pad off) 09:56 (and they met pyrite and andi (who was max who just left the chat D:) 09:56 (I control pyrite. ^^) 09:56 !Yeah.! 09:57 "I guess that is good...Even if it is earth." 09:57 Seren follows 09:57 Chrysoprase begins walking outside 09:58 Amey turns into a dog and follows. 09:58 Pyrite would follow. 09:58 "I love being a giant~" 09:59 Chrysoprase: "Its gonna suck ocne the sun hits your face though" She snickers 09:59 !P much.! 09:59 "Oh my...!" 09:59 did the gems just decide to fuck the humans and leave them on HW 09:59 ((well you werent on 09:59 ((so we couldnt do anythin 10:00 Seren looks around, "This place looks weird," 10:01 Chrysoprase: "Eh, i think it looks nice." 10:01 "Earth is weird..." 10:01 Chrysoprase: "Yea it is." 10:01 "Everything looks flammable," 10:01 I'm just gonna hop on in then 10:01 "How about I set everything on fire" 10:01 Chrysoprase: "Pfft, stop being a pyromaniac" 10:01 Meanwhile, on Homeworld... 10:01 (WOW SAME TIME RENA o-o) 10:02 He pointed at his footmarks, "I think that's impossible," 10:02 Chrysoprase: "What powers do you guys have anyways" 10:02 Yellow Pearl snickered as she stood in front of the modified prison cell that held the two humans captive 10:03 "Pyrokinesis...fire breath...." 10:03 "I don't know, I was made like 100 years ago," 10:03 "I'll admit, you're friends put up a fight, and the green one seemed pretty flamed up... literally" 10:03 Pyrite would sneeze out fire, and set fire on Serendibite's here. 10:03 Amey walks back. 10:03 "They fired me into a star," 10:03 *hair 10:04 !Woah, sorry, spaced out there.! 10:04 Chrysoprase: "Its chill amethyst" 10:04 "Bismuth is one of the best soldiers we have though, so I didn't expect her to have any trouble taking them out" 10:04 "Wow. Sneezing out fire." 10:04 !Thank you bro.! 10:04 Seren looked at Pyrite, and frowned, before the hair in his hair suddenly went out ina puff of smoke 10:04 "They'll probably come anytime now, just like that sapphire told us they would." 10:04 Morgan was looking at YP like she was İNSANE 10:05 (Whoops caps) 10:05 Chrysoprase makes a purple flame with liquid properties 10:05 "I can't control sneezing Seren." 10:05 10:05 "And I usually sneeze out fire." 10:05 Chrysoprase: "I guess you can say those with fire powers... are pretty hot" 10:05 Chrysoprase snaps 10:05 Ashley was asleep. 10:05 Seren raised his hands and it lit up in flames, 10:06 Pyrite would sneeze three times, burning all three gem's hair. 10:06 !Huehue.! 10:06 !DAMN!! 10:06 Yellow Pearl giggled manically as the human made a face of fear and disgust 10:06 She would laugh. 10:06 Chrysoprase turns the fire On Amethyst to BEES 10:06 "NEHNEHNEHNEHNEH" 10:06 'This is what I get for sneezing and fire powers huh?" 10:06 (btw Seren is kinda leaving a trail of fiery footprints,) 10:06 !BEE ARMY GO!! 10:06 "Fear me! And my unbrideled RAGE!" 10:07 wait japk doesn't sand + fire = glass?) 10:07 Morgan wents to lean on the force field, but instead he fell through it, 10:07 (It needs other materials) 10:07 (Its not as basic as it is in cartoons) 10:07 japk this is a rp relating to a cartoon sooo ) 10:07 Chrysoprase: "So, What now?" 10:08 "More sneezing!" 10:08 "And Chryso your hair is still on fire." 10:08 !PLS NO!! 10:08 He got up in shock, he was free! 10:08 Chrysoprase: "I know" She winks "Im a pertty hot gem" 10:09 "I was...kidding. Don't you understand what a joke is?" 10:09 !OHHH!! 10:09 Ashley is snoring. 10:09 Chrysoprase: "I couldnt tell, im used to getting set on fire" 10:09 CHrysoprase shrugs 10:10 "but I really can't control sneezing....soo..." 10:10 "Nyuh, where are those clods..." 10:10 "I'll have that sapphire shattered if she dare lied to me!" 10:10 A large, gooey corrupt dog Alex runs up to Amethyst with a ball in their mouth. 10:10 Morgan quickly got up, and went to Ashley's cell, entering it with ease, still baffled 10:10 " w 00 F#!! " 10:11 Ashley wakes up. 10:11 Blue Amber would just roll in, like on the sand. 10:11 Ambi: Hiii. 10:11 CHrysoprase: "Ello Ambi" 10:11 Chrysoprase: "Hi alex" 10:11 !Hiya Ambi.! 10:12 Amey pets Alex. 10:12 "And...tell me you are two other gems...One corrupted...?" 10:12 Japk 10:12 !Oh, Alex corrupted...! 10:13 said that they were modified cells 10:13 Chrysoprase pets alex 10:13 Ambi: Blue Amber, hehe. 10:13 Blue Amber would then pet Alex. 10:13 then 10:13 Blue Amber; YOU ARE SO GIGANTIC! 10:13 Alex sits by them, and wags their tail. 10:13 "w00f!" 10:13 Blue Amber: ARE YOU A DIAMOND?! 10:13 (oh) 10:13 "Why would I be one?" 10:14 !THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT.! 10:14 (sorry didn't see that part) 10:14 its ok 10:15 . 10:15 Chrysoprase hums: "...I think we forgot something" 10:15 Seren looked around the beach, walking to the sea, splitting from the group 10:15 Yellow Pearl scowled at the two humans in the cage 10:15 Morgan growled back, 10:15 "I guess they just don't like you enough to come for you." 10:16 "Or maybe they're just too scared." 10:16 Blue Amber: Humans or something...? 10:16 "Either way, you'll be dead before long." 10:16 Blue Amber: Just a random guess. 10:16 (BRB 10:16 Chrysoprase: "Yea...Hm." She looks up 10:16 ((kk 10:16 Morgan shrugged still looking furious, "They won't care about us," 10:16 awh ok bb D:) 10:16 "So humans huh?" 10:17 "Humans are weirddd. 10:17 "I suspected so. After all, you are just humans." 10:17 Pyrite would shiver. 10:17 Chrysoprase: "Yea...We forgot about the humans bismeth stole, hope homeworld has oxygen or else thats stupid to get them" 10:17 "Maybe we could use you though... make you into soldiers like no other." 10:17 "Maybe even make you a gem?" 10:17 "They can die." 10:17 (and back wiw) 10:18 Blue Amber: Humans aren't that bad! 10:18 (wb ;w;) 10:18 bb pm ;;;) 10:18 ((wb 10:18 Alex sniffs Pyrite. 10:18 Amey luaghs. 10:18 Pyrite would shiver. 10:18 Chrysoprase: "Amey, sinc we have no warps or ships, how are we gonna help the humans" 10:18 #No, i know they care about us, lemon.# 10:18 Blue Amber would shrink. 10:18 Blue Amber: Can I helppp? 10:18 !Oh..uhmm..! 10:18 "Waddya wanna be? A quartz? or maybe even a pearl, like me!" 10:18 Blue Amber: And I have wings.... 10:19 !Fly?! 10:19 "We are two random humans," Morgans scoffed, 10:19 she cackled, and taunted them 10:19 Chrysoprase: "Oh yea, that" 10:19 #I wanna be me.# 10:19 "They won't," 10:19 Chrysoprase sprouted some sand wings 10:19 Pyrite would roll her eyes, and stay there. 10:19 Amey made wings, and picked up Alex. 10:19 Blue Amber would fly up with her butterfly wings. 10:19 Blue Amber: Butterfly wings are cool~ >:) 10:19 im so laggy 10:20 "How pessimistic of you to say that..." 10:20 Chrysoprase: "I can make them to but its best for you to be unique" 10:20 Chrysoprase smiles 10:20 "Maybe I will just have to do something about your puny behavior" 10:20 Alex cuddles into Amey, which is hard, because Alex is huge. 10:20 Yellow Pearl shut down the cell's forcefield, and pulled Morgan out of the cell 10:21 #Morgan no!# 10:21 She locks the cell again, leaving the other human inside 10:21 Morgan tried to resist, but the gem was to strong for him, 10:21 "I will come..." 10:21 Chrysoprase: "Come on, We need to fly to homeworld, or a ship." 10:21 Amey nods, and starts taking off. 10:21 She pulled him down the corridor with little to no effort, and they passed various gems and humans alike, who were not fortunate enough to escape from their cells 10:21 She would roll her eyes, as she would shapeshift into someone around the size of Sapphire and Ambi would pick her up. 10:22 Yellow Pearl finally dragged him into a blank room, with all of the walls covered with various bubbled gemstones 10:22 Morgan looked around, his eyes widening with every syep 10:22 *step 10:22 She pushed the human down onto a leaning chair (think the cahir at the dentist), and strapped him down with belts 10:23 Chrysoprase begins flying up 10:23 "Hm... what should you be?" 10:23 (whip him) 10:23 Morgan tried to get free, but was unsuccesfull 10:23 (thats kinky) 10:23 Pyrite would pout, and Ambi would just fly. 10:23 "We could always use more quartz soldiers... how about an Onyx?" 10:24 Yellow Pearl would pop the bubble holding a circular gemstone that was black in coloration, not too unlike her own 10:24 An explosion was heard, and glass shards splattered everywhere, as Seren blasted upwards 10:24 Amey flies away. 10:24 She grabbed a strange mechanical device, and smirked as she turned it on 10:24 ((Morgans the nwe onyx, lmao great 10:24 Morgan tried to resist, but he couldn't do anything 10:25 (Is that too Meta? 10:25 ((I didnt even know humans could be turned into gems 10:25 ((I mean i get it they died first 10:25 they can become half-gems 10:25 ((and then the gem took their body as a host 10:25 ((steven was born 10:25 ((not made 10:25 ((the gem would have a different conciousnes 10:25 that is what is basically happening hear, since these gems are "dead", and they are taking over his live body 10:25 (this isn't canon tho) 10:26 ((doesnt mean i fail to see the logic 10:26 ((but comtinue, sorry if i intruded 10:26 LAAG 10:27 She giggled and popped the gemstone inside of the panel on the side of the tool, before digging into Morgan's chest with the pointed end 10:27 (9are they on homeworld or a ship? 10:27 The room lit up in a massive flash of light, and everyone in the near vicinity was temporarily blinded 10:27 Homeworld 10:27 Morgan started to scream in pain, the scream echoing off of the walls through the corridors 10:28 Ashley gasps, and slams through the wall. 10:28 #MORGAN?# 10:28 "Oh shut it! It probably doesn't even hurt that bad..." 10:28 Chrysoprase and the group flew to homeworld 10:29 The young man seemingly passed out from the pain, and Yellow Pearl was forced to carry him back to his cell 10:29 "Puny humans, making the great and lovable Yellow Pearl do all of the hard work..." 10:29 Seren had to propel himself off of Chyrso's foot and explode himself repeatedly to maintain altitude 10:30 She threw the unconcious man into his cell, back with the other human prisoner 10:30 Morgan just laid there, unmoving... 10:30 Chrysoprase: "Ok, now where.." 10:30 Blue Amber: We must be almost hereeee. 10:30 Ashley picks Morgan up into her arms. 10:30 #M-Morgan?!# 10:30 Seren looked at Chryso, "Who are we looking for," 10:31 Morgan is unresponsive, 10:31 !Hmm..! 10:31 Amey and Alex land. 10:31 Chrysoprase: "Two humans, one hated us and one seemed indifferent" 10:31 Chryso lands 10:31 Ambi and Pyrite would land. 10:31 "Who took them?" 10:32 Yellow Pearl sat in the chair directly across from the cell, staring blankly into it 10:32 Chrysoprase: "Yellow Diamonds Pearl" 10:32 !She also kidnapped me.! 10:32 Alex growls at the mention of yellow pearl. 10:32 !SEE, AWWWW ALLY KNOWS.! 10:32 Seren's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion, signaling fear, 10:32 Pyrite would have a creepy smile. 10:32 "You won't be able to wake it." 10:33 "Yellow Diamond's Pearl huh?" 10:33 Yellow Pearl, having no concept of real gender, refers to Morgan as it 10:33 #Be quiet you big lemon# 10:33 "They always go into a sleep after the initial transplant" 10:33 She would give a amused smile and laugh. 10:33 Ashley holds Morgan. 10:34 Morgan groans in his sleep muttering some words, 10:34 "Well I guess he handled it better than the others did, regaining counciousness so soon" 10:35 rena died 10:35 (Prolly their internet) 10:35 we all forgot about rena rip) 10:35 tbh I think we should continue this tomorrow x3p) 10:35 (Ending this early?) 10:36 well everyone keeps dying and laggi-nvm) 10:36 she's back 10:36 wb rena D:) 10:36 *:D 10:36 (wb 10:36 (Hey Rena o/ ) 10:36 ((Ill try to keep a steady internet 10:37 ((just please pause if plot gets crazy and im dying 10:37 (Of course) 10:37 Chrysoprase: "Where are they.." 10:37 Yellow Pearl was toying with her thumbs, still staring blankly at the unconscious 10:37 Amey shrugs. 10:37 Morgan starts to twitch, 10:37 !Hmm...maybe they'll yell or something.! 10:38 Chrysoprase: "It would help if we actually knew where it was taking place so we could help" 10:38 Seren grabbed Chryso's shoulder, he was smoking from fear, "You do know YP is known for experiments on humans?" 10:38 Alex sniffs the air. 10:39 They pant, and start walking towards where Ashley and Morgan are being held. 10:39 Chrysoprase: "...A pearl.... experiementing on a ... ugh. fine, ill believe it, where do you suggest" 10:39 Pyrite would shapeshift to as tall as she could, and follow. 10:39 Yellow Pearl decided to check the security cameras, as she grew suspicious of the rebels not arriving 10:39 Amey looks at Alex. 10:39 Morgan opened his eyes, 10:39 (pyrite isn't really on the rebellion side ;t) 10:40 Amey starts to follow Al. 10:40 ((Chryso is kinda neutral 10:40 Pulling up the interface, there were various red blips on the map, signifying the appearance of various gems 10:40 just faking ittt) 10:40 Seren follows, 10:40 And she still has the yellow diamond on her outfit x3) 10:40 Chrysoprase: "If something goes bad i swear im gonna." She grumbles 10:40 while keeping an eye on Pyrite, who has not said a word about their loyalties 10:40 "Ah, you're friends have arrived..." 10:40 your* 10:40 Alex's ears twitch, 10:41 and they speed up. 10:41 !Oh shit!! 10:41 Pyrite would give a bad smile as she would look at Serend. 10:41 Morgan is awake, 10:41 Blue Amber would just follow. 10:41 "I suspect they won't take your new identity too lightly..." 10:41 Blue Amber would skip and laugh. 10:41 "But that isn't my problem." 10:42 Chrysoprase is just blankly flying with them 10:42 Yellow Pearl triggered the security system, and quickly warped out of the prisoners ward, via a teleporter she picked up from the ship earlier 10:42 Alex gets to the place (bc idk) and sniffs at the door. 10:43 Various quartz soldiers begin to storm the prisoners ward, at the activation of the security system 10:43 Morgan tries to get up, but only succeeds in getting to his knees 10:43 Chrysoprase stops. Her head twiches upon hearing footsteps. "So fucking close.." 10:44 Pyrite would disappear with in a blink of an eye. 10:44 Amey curses. 10:44 both blue amber and pyrite's loyalties are different without the verse of vv :3) 10:44 Seren stepped forward, "You all go get the humans, I can handle them," 10:45 His hands lit up with flames, 10:45 "Where is that Pearl...?" 10:45 Jasper is in the group, crash helmet on and gem destablizer in hand. 10:45 A large Jasper ran towards Seren, crash helmet ready 10:45 She would say under her breath. 10:45 Chrysoprase: "Probably left, like a coward" 10:45 Seren sidestepped, 10:45 Chrysoprase punches the door to the humans open 10:45 And shot a fireball at the Jaspers, 10:46 (pyrite is removed from the crowd rena lol) 10:46 Pyrite would appear before Chrysoprase in the room, and smile. 10:46 She would laugh. 10:46 ((huh? 10:46 Jasper is watching this, cape on. 10:46 Chrysoprase: "What?" Chrysoprase stepped it 10:46 in* 10:46 "Hmph, rebels." 10:47 "HAhAHAHA." 10:47 Chrysoprase: "God damn it another fUCKING CLICHE" 10:47 Amey blinks. 10:47 Pyrite would summon a bow. 10:47 Yellow Pearl stood in the main security room, overlooking all of the cameras 10:47 Alex growls at Pyrite. 10:47 "Got you right where I want you...." 10:47 ((im super confused?? 10:47 Pyrite would get ready to aim it at Chryso, but blink at Alex. 10:47 ((what the fucks hapepning?? 10:48 was another Homeworld spy 10:48 Chrysoprase makes a metal hadn and grabs pyrite: "No. No," 10:48 (just faking more. she won't kill chryso, just wants to kill yp) 10:48 Chrysoprase: "NO/I" 10:48 He sidestepped another gem, before putting a hand on their gem, and heating it to the point of explosion, 10:48 "NO. DON'T." 10:48 She would try to aim as closer to Yellow Pearl as she could. 10:48 Jasper growls, stepping up to Seren. 10:48 Alex stops growling, running off. 10:48 Pearl is in the security room 10:48 gone 10:49 !WAIT, ALEX...UGH, FUCK.! 10:49 Seren's hands light up again, 10:49 (this is getting confusing a bit tbh) 10:49 (^^) 10:49 (yup) 10:49 lol 10:49 ((((I dont even know whats happening 10:49 is confusing? 10:49 ((YP just teleported? 10:49 ((Everyones a spy? 10:49 (lets pause and reevalute the situation) 10:50 used a teleporter like 15 minutes ago 10:50 (warp pad?) 10:50 ((also, ignore the metal hand thing i made chryso do vivid )) 10:50 ((I didnt know so 10:50 (ok lol) 10:50 (pyrite is on neutrel, aiming to rebel side :3) 10:50 ((ah 10:51 (Seren is fighting with Jaspers) 10:51 Chrysoprase is saving the humans )) 10:51 Jinx is introducing her canon Jasper in this RP 10:51 the prison captain 10:51 (still a bit loyal to homeworld tho) 10:51 (just a tiny bittt) 10:51 (ya) 10:52 (Are we ready to continue?) 10:52 Yah 10:52 . 10:52 (ok then) 10:52 (lets go!) 10:53 music plays 10:53 Jasper growls, and flips out her destablizer. 10:53 THIS IN THE BACKGROUND 10:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27mB8verLK8 10:53 Seren shoots fire at her hand, and melts it 10:53 "How dare you!" 10:54 "Rebel scum." 10:54 "Ugh, those stupid Jaspers were already defeated.." 10:54 Seren still looked stoic, and ready for battle as his hands lit up again 10:54 Yellow Pearl sighs, and uses her final teleport to transport to Jasper's side 10:54 She smirked, and summoned her spear 10:55 Jasper took off her cape, and summoned her helmet. 10:55 Yellow Pearl charged towards Seren, and jumped into the air 10:55 Chrysoprase is looking at Pyrite, She is staring straight into her eyes 10:55 ( AR YAR DIGGITY DIG AND DIGGITY VAST ) [10:56 Pyrite would look down at Chrysoprase, with her four eyes. 10:56 Seren dodged backwards, using fire as a propeller 10:56 She would wink. 10:56 Yellow Pearl landed on one foot, and spun around 10:56 Jasper came op infront of Seren, and tried to punch him. 10:56 Chrysoprase would look surprised before catching on, she winks back: "I thought we could be firends.." 10:56 He raised a fire wall, 10:56 She readied her spear again, and charged towards Seren, jumping over the fire wall 10:57 Amey is following Alex. 10:57 "Why would I want to be friends with a gem like you?!" 10:57 "Got you now!" 10:57 She plummeted towards the ground, spear pointed down 10:57 Seren jumped backwards again 10:57 Chrysoprase: "Oh well, guess me being useful to homeworld is ending. GO ahead. shoot" She has a minor smile 10:57 "Not smart are you," 10:57 He shot a fire barrage at YP 10:57 Jasper kicked at Seren. 10:58 and Jasper 10:58 Chrysoprase got out of the way and spritined for the humans 10:58 Yellow Pearl dodged again, using her agility to her advantage 10:58 Pyrite would aim not directly a Chryso, and let go. 10:58 &at 10:58 *at 10:58 Alex and Amey found the cell. 10:58 Seren knew this was going nowhere so he turn around and left fo Chryso 10:58 !BRO?! 10:58 and CO 10:58 Chrysoprase: "Im here!" 10:59 brb for a bit D:) 10:59 Amey smiles and hugs her. 10:59 Grunting, Yellow Pearl summoned a large controller from her gem, and pressed a large button 11:00 Even more gems poured out of the end corridors, ready to fight 11:00 ((RIP jinx and vivid 11:00 ((o 11:00 (HNNG) 11:00 back and *grace x3) 11:00 Seren appeared in the room 11:01 "We have company," 11:01 Jasper looked at the shards of other Jaspers. 11:01 Chrysoprase hugs back and goes to whatever is holding the humans, making a door and grabbing them 11:01 "N-No..." 11:01 Alex barked, happy. 11:01 Ashley smiles. 11:01 Pyrite would walk over, scared. 11:01 Chrysoprase: "We need to go!" 11:01 Morgan is still in a coma 11:01 #THANK YOU.# 11:01 (forget that bit about him waking up) 11:01 "We really should go." 11:01 Alex grabs Morgan in their maw, and Ashley sits on Alex's back. 11:02 You won't escape so easily! 11:02 Chrysoprase sighs before closing her eyes and making a huge hole in the ceiling 11:02 !Good Job Ally!! 11:02 Yellow Pearl ran over the Chryso 11:02 "Not so fast!" 11:02 Seren tackled Yellow Pearl 11:02 "AH!" 11:02 Chrysoprase began to fly off: "COME ON GUYS!" 11:02 His hands were burning 11:02 She struggled against the gem, and summoned her spear 11:02 Jasper followed and spindashed Seren. 11:03 as he tried to get them closer to her gem 11:03 Pyrite would summon her bow and aim at Yellow Pearl, but it would look like she aimed at Seren. 11:03 Alex crawls out, and Amey follows. 11:03 She was relieved at being freed, and quickly ran away from Seren 11:03 Seren is pushed off, 11:03 Blue Amber would follow, as she would grab Pyrite as she shapeshifted back. 11:03 A large explosion happened 11:03 And Sere nhad rocketed out of the room 11:03 Chrysoprase and the others (i assume) are flying back to earth 11:04 Amey looked down, flying with Alex. 11:04 !Good job guys...! 11:04 The poofed gems of various gems littered the corridor 11:04 Blue Amber: I was just chilling. Sorry. 11:04 Seren was exhausted, barely holding onto Chryso's feet 11:04 Chrysoprase picks up Seren 11:04 Yellow Pearl sat down, and leaned against the wall, looking at all of the gemstones on the ground 11:05 Chrysoprase: "Its chill Amber" 11:05 11:05 She let out a loud shriek, and was clearly very angry 11:05 Jasper picked up the Jasper shards and ran somewhere. 11:05 !It's cool.! 11:05 Chrysoprase makes the area around her have oxygen 11:05 Jasper ran past Yellow Pearl, and caught her attention 11:05 "Hey you!" 11:05 "Get back here this instant!" 11:05 Ashley has fainted, and snores. 11:05 "What!" 11:06 Jasper looks at YP, with a sneer m 11:06 *. 11:06 "Where are you going with those? You know that any and all fallen gems are to be handled by the Diamonds, not some brutish Jasper!" 11:07 (Seren is an offical hero) 11:07 (That was a heroic stand) 11:07 "WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLING BRUTISH." 11:07 Jasper takes the shards, and puts them on a table. 11:08 She looks tenderly at them. 11:08 Yellow Pearl walked up to the Jasper, and tilted her head upwards to look her in the eyes 11:08 Jasper looks back down, stonefaced. 11:08 Chrysoprase lands at earth 11:08 Amey and Alex land. 11:08 "Listen... I know it can be hard seeing, fragments of yourself on the ground." 11:08 ((isnt gems always stone faced )) 11:08 (((:^) 11:09 (even more so since she's a nose gem :^) ) 11:09 Alex sets Morgan down 11:09 Blue Amber would just land and roll down with Pyrite on the ground. 11:09 Chrysoprase puts seren on some grass 11:09 "It is." 11:09 Chrysoprase: "Pyrite." 11:09 "OWWW. LET GO OF ME." 11:09 "It's very hard, I doubt you'd know that, however." 11:09 Seren smiles, before poffing in a puff of smoke 11:09 Pyrite would groan, and try to get out. 11:09 "I know that common court ettiquet would not allow me... but" 11:10 Jasper raises an eyebrow 11:10 Yellow Pearl flung her arms around the Jaspers waist, and pulled her into a hug 11:10 "WHAT?! HELP ME." 11:10 Chrysoprase picks them both up: "Stop." 11:10 Jasper flinches, shocked. 11:10 "W-What!" 11:10 "Thanks." 11:10 Amey pets Alex. 11:10 Blue Amber would fall back down, and laugh. 11:10 Seren poofed 11:10 woohoo 11:10 "That was not...funny." 11:11 Chrysoprase: "Thanks for helping by the way, pyrite. for a seconds there i thought you were another homeworld spy" 11:11 Ambi: It was a bit. 11:11 "You are welcome~" 11:11 Chrysoprase picks up serens gem and puts it on a pillow. 11:11 She would shapeshift back into her tall gigantic normal form;. 11:11 Yellow Pearl pulls away, and looks down 11:11 bb stop dying D:) 11:11 "I know the feeling... believe it or not..." 11:12 Jasper blinks, and pats YP's shoulder. 11:12 A groan was heard, as Morgan started to stirr 11:12 "Uhm....thank you." 11:12 Chrysoprase: "Sup, Sunshine" 11:12 Ashley was back asleep. 11:12 Yellow Pearl had a violent flashback to Pink Pearl being shattered, and teared up 11:12 Chrysoprase: "Sorry for not getting to you intime" 11:12 Jasper blinks. 11:12 "Uhm! It sucks!" 11:12 bb pm ;;;;) 11:13 Chrysoprase leans back on a tree: "Well that went better than last time" 11:13 He tried to get up, but groaned as he held his hand over his heart 11:13 "Tell me...what happened last time?" 11:13 Chrysoprase: "Amethyst got taken, someone helped, but a bismuth came and took the humans" 11:13 Jasper patted YP's head. 11:13 Yellow Pearl sighed and smiled slightly at the large Jaspers attempt to be friendly 11:14 Alex licked Morgan. 11:14 !Yeah, it wasn't really fun.! 11:14 meanwhile something unknown happened to adam rip) 11:14 "Sorry that uh, happened." 11:15 He looked at his heart, and his eyes widened, 11:15 Ashley wakes up. 11:15 "Thank you, Jasper. I'll see to it that Yellow Diamond accomodates your bravery in battle accordingly." 11:15 Jasper smiles. 11:16 "Hey, thanks!" 11:16 Chrysoprase was messing with the water, staring blankly down. 11:16 Yellow Pearl walked down the corridor, and left 11:16 Morgan had an Onyx stone, embedded into his heart, 11:17 Jasper goes back to standing guard. 11:17 !Sorry about that Morgan. We got to you as fast as we could.! 11:17 Alex whined. 11:18 Morgan just sighed, and walked away, not looking at anyone 11:18 GUYS 11:18 ALONE AT SEA 11:18 ITS OUT 11:19 brb 11:19 I saw it already x3) 11:19 Chrysoprase: "Knowing them they are just gonna come back." 11:19 Chrysoprase: "The homeworld gems, that is" 11:20 !True.! 11:20 "It probably is. 11:20 Ambi: Definitely. 11:20 Chrysoprase: "Im starting to think i should give myself up." She gets up 11:21 !BRO NO.! 11:21 Chrysoprase: "This all happened just because I escaped from White DIamond. i DONT want you guys in the mix" 11:21 Amber/Pyrite: Don't. 11:22 !no she's just an ass! You could totally whoop her!! 11:23 Alex whines, and headbutts Chryso with their muzzle. 11:23 Chrysoprase: "YOU DONT-..." She sighs "You dont get it. Im scared my powers are ognna get out of control if i.. use them to fight." 11:24 !Not with that Moral Code of yours tho...! 11:25 Chrysoprase: "Thats what im scared of, all this homeworld gems coming to take you guys are just making me think on breaking it" 11:26 !...Maybe...! 11:26 !Take the core out?! 11:27 Chrysoprase: "Huh?" 11:27 !Get WD.! 11:28 Chrysoprase: "Get as in kill or" 11:29 DON'T FORGET TO LOG THE RP <3 11:29 My fucking god 11:29 that episode 11:30 !Kill.! 11:30 Amey looks uncharacteristically serious. 11:31 Chrysoprase: "...Homeworld would just try going after me if i killed her" 11:31 Amey sighs, and flops down. 11:32 !True...ughhh couldn't we just like, protect earth with plants or something.! 11:32 Chrysoprase: "i could try" 11:32 bb pm D:) 11:33 Amey blinks. 11:33 !wat.! 11:35 need to rant so hard after watching Alone at Sea 11:35 we got jasper tho D: 11:36 happened with Morgan/Onyx while I was gone? 11:36 (nothin) 11:36 (9They returned to earth 11:36 the other gems know about it? 11:37 ((idk 11:37 (jasper is my wife) 11:37 Chrysoprase: "I could try." She shrugs 11:37 (also she's sad over shards) 11:38 !Woah, really bro?! 11:38 could you still like Jasper after this episdode 11:39 (I haven't seen it :0) 11:39 (brb watching it) 11:41 rip 11:41 blue amber is pretty aaa 11:42 fucking internet )) 11:42 (yes! 11:42 Chrysoprase: "I said i could try. i dont know what type of stuff homeworld cant get through thouh" 11:43 9(pms are laggy,, 11:43 for me they ain't ;3) 11:44 t 11:44 ((po 11:45 . 11:46 NU NOT JINX D:L 11:46 *D: 11:47 we have 4 eps till bismuth ;3 11:49 JINX COME BACK 11:49 ((JINX I SUMMON THEE 11:49 we need thee rp (pm and main x3) 11:51 so 2016 07 28